kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Pagemaster Library (Expansion)
Pagemaster Libary is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #2. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in Pagemaster Library, where they meet the librarian Mr. Dewey, who thinks they've come to check out books. Sora nor Donald or Goofy have no interest in reading at the moment and seek a way out of the library. Mr. Dewey explains that a storm is occurring and they won't be able to leave. He gives Sora a Library Card and tells them to make themselves at home. Sora, Donald and Goofy wander about the library, fighting Heartless, until they discover a large rotunda painted with famous characters. Suddenly, they are surprised by more Heartless and attempt to defeat them. The Heartless bring in reinforcements and begin to close in on the three. Thinking that it is the end, a bright light envelopes them and they are greeted by a more colorful, animated library than the one before. They meet the Pagemaster, who sends them through the fiction section to find the library's exit. Along the way, Sora, Donald and Goofy befriend three anthropomorphic books: Adventure, a swashbuckling pirate-like book; Fantasy, a sassy but caring fairy tale book; and Horror, a fearful "Hunchbook" with a misshapen spine. The three agree to help Sora, Donald and Goofy if they check them out. Together, the six encounter classic-fictional characters. They meet Dr. Jekyll who turns into Mr. Hyde, driving them to the open waters of the Land of Adventure. However, the group's separated after Moby Dick attacks. Sora and Adventure are picked up by the Hispaniola, captained by Long John Silver. The pirates go to Treasure Island, but find no treasure, nearly causing a mutiny, along with Heartless appearing to make things even worse. Donald, Goofy, Fantasy and Horror return and help Sora and Adventure defeat the pirates and Heartless. Silver attempts to fight Sora, but surrenders after Sora defeats him. Adventure insults Horror, causing the hunchbook to get captured by Lilliputians. Sora, Donald and Goofy helps Adventure save him and they make up. In the fantasy section, Donald sees the exit sign on the top of a mountain. However, Adventure's bumbling awakens a dormantdragon. Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat the dragon and continue to race to the exit. They enter a large dark room where the Pagemaster awaits them. Sora asks The Pagemaster if the exit is beyond there. The Pagemaster then sucks Sora, Donald, Goofy and the books into the twister, sending them back to the real world. Sora, Donald and Goofy awaken, finding Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror next to them as real books. Mr. Dewey finds them, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy checks out the three books each. Mr. Dewey hands Sora the Bookworm keychain and sends them on their way. Characters * Mr. Dewey (Corey Burton) * Adventure (Patrick Stuart) * Fantasy (Tress MacNeille) * Horror (Frank Welker) * Dr.Jekyll/Mr.Hyde (Leonard Nimoy) * Long John Silver (Jim Cummings) * Pagemaster (Corey Burton) Boss Themes * Mr. Hyde - Sinister Shadows * Moby Dick - Destiny's Force * Long John Silver and Pirates - Rowdy Rumble * Lilliputians - Corrupted Illiteracy * Dragon - The Encounter Trivia * After you complete Pagemaster Library, you'll get Adventure, Fantasy and Horror as summons. * You can access the "Book Worlds" by talking to Mr. Dewey. * This world is similar to Symphony of Sorcery, in which you can access other areas of the world that are visually different than the actually world itself. * Sora, Donald and Goofy replace Richard Tyler, the main character from The Pagemaster. Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion